


To boldly love

by white_noisey



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vulcan Culture, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_noisey/pseuds/white_noisey
Summary: Kiedy misja wypadowa kończy się źle dla Kirka i członków załogi pod jego dowództwem, ten musi stawić czoła własnej psychice. Pogrążony w bólu, koszmarnych snach i drażliwości na jawie, zapomina, że obok zawsze będzie dla niego Spock - oraz cała jego rodzina - załoga Enterprise'u.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	To boldly love

**Author's Note:**

> Nadszedł w końcu ten dzień - dłuższy startrekowy tekst, po raz pierwszy na moim koncie!
> 
> Kilka uwag technicznych:  
> \- Trigger warning: PTSD (z flashbackami, ale nie ma wiele drastycznych opisów)  
> \- Zrobiłam dogłębny research na temat PTSD i korzystałam z rzetelnych źródeł. Mam wrażenie, że nigdzie nie przegalopowałam, ale zaznaczam, że nie jestem specjalistą w tej dziedzinie.  
> \- Fik bardzo luźno wplata się w okres misji pięcioletniej w TOS  
> \- Startrekowe lingo tłumaczone przeze mnie - dość luźno
> 
> Po tym przydługim wstępie mogę tylko życzyć Wam miłej lektury!

  
  
  
Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką poczuł Jim, było to, jak bardzo mu niedobrze. Żołądka nie pomagał mu uspokoić ostry, antyseptyczny zapach skrzydła szpitalnego. Kilka sekund później znacznie wyraźniej odczuł piekący ból w udzie. Spróbował się poruszyć, ale miał wrażenie, że jego ciało zmieniło się nagle w bryłę betonu. Był cały sztywny, a mięśnie protestowały bólem. Zamiast tego postanowił więc uchylić ostrożnie powieki.  
Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, były dwie rozmazane sylwetki, wyraźnie pochylające się nad nim. Zanim jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do światła, dosłyszał niski głos:  
\- Jim! – Kirk zaczął się głęboko zastanawiać, skąd go kojarzy, kiedy zawtórował mu drugi, nieco wyższy:  
\- Wreszcie! Dzięki Bogu…  
\- Jak się czujesz, kapitanie?  
Nad Kirkiem wisiały dwie znajome twarze.  
\- Świetnie – zdołał tylko wymamrotać, a potem znów stracił przytomność.

*

Kiedy obudził się po raz kolejny, towarzyszył mu tylko Spock. McCoy najwyraźniej krzątał się przy innych pacjentach albo uzupełniał dokumentację.  
Wzrok Spocka skupiony był na PADDdzie, na którym coś czytał, ale kiedy Kirk poruszył się, oficer przeniósł wzrok na niego.  
\- Kapitanie – na dźwięk jego głosu serce Jima zrobiło fikołka w jego piersi.  
\- Spock… - wymamrotał niewyraźnie, starając podnieść się na łóżku, ale bez większych sukcesów.  
\- Dobrze widzieć cię przytomnym – stwierdził powściągliwie, ale Kirk wiedział, że przemawia przez niego szczera troska - Doctor McCoy z pewnością będzie chciał ponownie cię zbadać.  
\- Z pewnością…  
\- Muszę wkrótce wrócić do moich obowiązków, ale to bardzo dogodne, że obudziłeś się akurat, kiedy tutaj jestem.  
\- Taaak? A z jakiegoż to powodu, panie Spock? – spytał, nieco rozbawiony. Szumiało mu w głowie i czuł się, jakby całą noc nosił na plecach kamienie. Jego prawa noga była dziwnie sztywna.  
\- Bardzo logicznego, kapitanie. Mogę osobiście wręczyć ci to – odparł Spock, obracając się i sięgając za siebie, na pobliskie wolne łóżko. Potem zaprezentował mu ostatnią rzecz, jakiej Kirk się spodziewał: wiązankę kwiatów.  
Jim nie miał pojęcia, skąd Spock wytrzasnął bukiet na statku kosmicznym, ale czuł, że Sulu mógł maczać w tym palce. Automatycznie przyjął prezent, mierząc wzrokiem przyjaciela. Jego twarz jak zazwyczaj zdradzała niewiele. Kirk delikatnie odłożył kwiaty na szafkę, mając w głowie kolaż wszystkich nieprzyjemnych zdarzeń wywołanych przez rośliny Sulu.  
\- Nie jesteś zadowolony – stwierdził Spock, obserwując jego ruchy. Kirk mógłby przysiąc, że dosłyszał w jego głosie ślady zakłopotania. Wydawał się mniej pewny siebie, niż zazwyczaj – Zostałem poinformowany, że podarowanie kwiatów osobie dochodzącej do zdrowia jest powszechną ziemską praktyką.  
„Ach, więc Sulu BYŁ w to zamieszany.”  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie, panie Spock, jestem pozytywnie zaskoczony. To bardzo miłe, dziękuję – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i mówił całkowicie poważnie. Zerknął na kwiaty – były naprawdę piękne. No i tłumiły lekarski zapach skrzydła szpitalnego.  
Być może wymęczony umysł Kirka podpowiadał mu rzeczy, które nie działy się naprawdę, ale wydało mu się, że dostrzegł wyraz zadowolenia na twarzy Volcanina. Spock chyba zauważył jego spojrzenie, bo wyprostował się jak struna i zaraz potem zaczął szybko mówić:  
\- Logicznym jest kultywowanie odmiennych zwyczajów swoich współpracowników, kiedy…  
\- Dobra, dobra – w drzwiach zjawił się Bones, wyraźnie ściągnięty do pomieszczenia ich rozmową – Starczy tego dobrego. Spock, przestań paplać i wracaj do roboty. Muszę podać Jimowi leki i go zbadać.  
\- Nie masz nade mną hierarchii dowodzenia, doktorze, więc nie możesz wydawać mi rozkazów – stwierdził Spock, ale wstał, wyraźnie lekko spłoszony byciem przyłapanym w takim momencie – Aczkolwiek pora na mnie. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce wrócisz do pełni sił, kapitanie. – po tych słowach skinął do nich głową na pożegnanie i wyszedł.  
Bones przewrócił oczami i skupił się na Kirku.  
\- No to teraz szczerze, Jim. Jak się czujesz? – spytał, od razu przejeżdżając nad nim skanerem medycznym.  
\- Beznadziejnie – przyznał, patrząc obojętnie jak Bones odczytuje wyniki – Ale jak widzę udało ci się poskładać mnie do kupy. – wyszczerzył się do lekarza, na co tamten poczuł przemożną potrzebę trzepnięcia go.  
\- Tylko, i nie wierzę, że to mówię, dzięki Spockowi i jego voodoo mi się to udało. Byłeś bardzo poważnie ranny. Co ty sobie myślałeś, narażając się na takie niebezpieczeń-  
\- Co się stało? – przerwał mu Kirk, nagle zaniepokojony – Pamiętam nasze lądowanie na Alfa X, potem ten atak tubylców, a potem już niewiele… Skrawki.  
\- Jak mówiłem… Zanim wciąłeś mi się w słowo – Bones przewrócił oczami - Zostałeś poważnie ranny. Nie mogliście złapać kontaktu z Enterprise. Straciłeś przytomność i Spock wprowadził cię… W jakiś cholerny, leczniczy volcański trans, i dzięki temu mogłem ci pomóc znacznie później, niż normalnie przy takich obrażeniach. Tylko to cię uratowało.  
Mózg Kirka, do tej pory powolny i ociężały, w końcu zaskoczył. Przypomniał sobie wszystko, co zapamiętał jego zamroczony obrażeniami umysł – niebieski pył pokrywający planetę, i plamy z jego krwi, i ramię Spocka, na którym opierał się, kiedy schodzili do jaskini, żeby móc ukryć się na noc. Potem była tylko jątrząca się rana na udzie, i ciemność, i wilgoć skraplająca się na ścianach jaskini, i spokojny głos Spocka, a potem jego dotyk na jego rozpalonym czole. A potem…  
\- …Spock połączył nasze umysły, żeby mi pomóc – stwierdził w szoku Kirk. Popatrzył na Bonesa, który najpierw zareagował na tą rewelację milczeniem i uniesieniem brwi. Potem jednak nie wytrzymał:  
\- Nic dziwnego, że ten drań nie może spojrzeć mi w oczy – wymamrotał z niedowierzaniem nie tracąc jednak okazji, żeby być złośliwym – Na Volcanie bylibyście uznani za małżeństwo.  
Jim opadł dramatycznie na poduszki i wydał dźwięk dziwnie przypominający skomlenie.  
\- O mój Boże… To dlatego tak niezręcznie się zachowywał, kiedy tutaj był.  
\- Wszystkiego dobrego na nowej drodze życia? – zaśmiał się nieco kąśliwie Bones, klepiąc Jima po ramieniu, co wywołało falę bólu, promieniującą po całym ciele. Kirk zacisnął zęby.  
\- Zamiast się wyśmiewać, lepiej zaaplikuj mi coś przeciwbólowego…  
\- Jedno nie przeszkadza mi w drugim – odparł, od razu wprawnie odmierzając hypospray – I nie mam zamiaru przestać się śmiać, bo to najśmieszniejsza rzecz, o jakiej słyszałem od dawna.  
\- To nie jest zabawne! – Jim ponownie skrzywił się, tym razem przez igłę wbijającą się w jego ramię. – Ja nawet nie wiem, jak to połączenie działa! Volcanie niespecjalnie palą się do tego, żeby opowiadać o swoich zwyczajach i umiejętnościach na prawo i lewo.  
\- Sugerujesz, że są w twojej głowie rzeczy, których nie chciałbyś pokazywać naszemu drogiemu panu pockowi? – Bones przysiadł na krześle, odhaczając rzeczy na swoim PADDzie. Przedłużone milczenie ze strony Jima zmusiło go do podniesienia wzroku.  
Kapitan gapił się w sufit z zaciętą miną.  
\- Hej, Jimbo… - głos Bones’a nieco złagodniał – Przecież doskonale wiem o tym twoim zauroczeniu. Będzie dobrze, porozmawiasz ze Spockiem i was rozdzieli…  
Jim westchnął.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że pójdzie tak łatwo, jak twierdzisz.  
\- Jestem tego pewien. A teraz – Bones żartobliwie zarzucił kołdrę Kirka aż po jego czoło – Nawet nie próbuj wystawić jednej nogi z tego łóżka.

*

Mijały dni. Jim nie miał co ze sobą zrobić w skrzydle szpitalnym – Bones i siostra Chapel zajęci byli swoimi obowiązkami i nie mieli czasu z nim gawędzić. Pozostali pacjenci, dwójka mechaników, dochodziła do siebie po wypadku w maszynowni i większość czasu spędzali drzemiąc. Przynajmniej Spock wpadał czasami, żeby pograć z nim w szachy, chociaż działo się to rzadko, bo nieobecność Jima na mostku pozostawiła go z nawałem obowiązków. Za każdym razem, kiedy się pojawiał, przynosił Jimowi kolejny prezent – kartkę z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia, wypisaną schludnym charakterem pisma, retro papierowe książki do kolekcji Jima i (ku mieszance zażenowania i zachwytu Kirka) kolejne kwiaty. Wkrótce stolik koło łóżka kapitana wyglądał jak mała dżungla, poprzetykana gdzieniegdzie osobistymi drobiazgami. Bones dostawał szału i spędzał dużo czasu marudząc, że „Ostatnim razem kiedy sprawdzał, to nadal było skrzydło szpitalne, a nie cholerna szklarnia!”  
Jim nie był w stanie stwierdzić, jak się czuje z tym nowoodkrytym upodobaniem Spocka do zasypywania go prezentami. Podejrzewał, że pewną rolę może grać tutaj jego poczucie winy i postanowił zastanowić się nad tym, kiedy wydobrzeje i kiedy będą mogli porozmawiać na osobności. Nie szło mu to jednak najlepiej i niewątpliwie było mu ciepło na sercu, kiedy tylko za Bones’em zamykały się drzwi jego gabinetu i kiedy wzrok Jima padał na stolik. W tych samotnych chwilach czuł się bliżej Spocka, niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. To z pewnością było działanie ich nowej więzi, ale Kirk wiedział za mało o volcańskiej telepatii, żeby wiedzieć jak dokładnie to działa. Czuł też dziwną niechęć do wypytania o to Spocka wprost. Nadal też nie był w stanie podziękować mu za to, co dla niego zrobił.  
„Czy Spock zdaje sobie sprawę, że o nim myślę? Czy czuje moją obecność? Czy Spock może słyszeć moje myśli???” podobne pytania wyrastały w jego głowie jak grzyby po deszczu. Co do tego ostatniego, miał szczerą nadzieję, że tak nie jest, bo inaczej Spock dowiedziałby się o tych wszystkich kompromitujących marzeniach na jawie, jakim Jim poświęcał swoje wolne chwile. Marzeniach dotyczących samego Spocka, rzecz jasna. Zdecydowanie nienadające się do przedyskutowania w profesjonalnej atmosferze współpracy kapitana statku i jego pierwszego oficera.  
Gdyby Jim był Volcaninem, zapewne rzeczy dotyczące powiązania umysłów byłyby dla niego oczywiste. Gdyby mógł, ciągnąłby za niewidzialny sznurek, rozciągnięty pomiędzy nimi, niczym dziecięcy telefon z drutu i plastikowych kubków. Gdyby potrafił, ciągle utwierdzałby się w tym uczuciu, że Spock nigdzie się nie wybiera i być może zostaną ze sobą już na zawsze…  
Ale Jim nie potrafił zapanować w ten sposób nad swoim umysłem i w efekcie spędzał większość swoich popołudni leżąc, starając się ułożyć bolącą nogę wygodniej, nieskutecznie próbując czytać książki. Tak naprawdę spędzał prawie cały ten czas starając się odgonić z głowy myśli o Spocku i poczucie jego ciągłej obecności.

*

Noga Kirka, przy nieukrywanej irytacji Bonesa, goiła się nie najlepiej. A przynajmniej wyraźnie działo się to mniej sprawnie, niż doktor oczekiwał, bo Jim musiał zostać w skrzydle szpitalnym przez bity tydzień. Taki stan rzeczy mógłby trwać jeszcze co najmniej drugie tyle, gdyby Kirk nie doprowadzał biednego Leonarda do szaleństwa, marudząc niemożebnie przy każdej kolejnej kontroli.  
\- Nie możesz trzymać mnie tutaj w nieskończoność, Bones – stwierdził po raz kolejny Jim, ranka ósmego dnia, kiedy doktor z umęczoną miną wypełniał dane na PADDzie, stojąc obok łóżka.  
\- Mógłbym, gdybym tylko chciał – odgryzł się, odkładając PADD na stolik – Ale niedługo oszaleję, jeśli będę musiał nadal słuchać twojego biadolenia.  
\- To może jednak pozwolisz mi wrócić do pracy? – spytał z nadzieją Kirk.  
\- Wykluczone. – ton głos Bonesa był nieubłagalny – Ale możesz przenieść się do swoich kwater. Żadnej pracy! – dodał, widząc uśmiech na twarzy przyjaciela - Jeśli znajdę cię na mostku, to zostaniesz tutaj przez następny miesiąc – zagroził, i Jim nie był chętny, żeby sprawdzić, czy blefuje. – No i rzecz jasna będziesz stawiał się na kontrole.  
\- W porządku. – Jim wzruszył ramionami. Był już tak skrajnie znudzony skrzydłem szpitalnym, że zgodziłby się w tym momencie prawdopodobnie na wszystko.  
\- I jeśli coś będzie się działo, od razu masz się tu pojawić…!  
\- Zrozumiałem, Bones!  
W tej chwili do skrzydła szpitalnego wkroczył Spock, wyraźnie zainteresowany podniesionymi głosami.  
\- Witaj, kapitanie. Doktorze McCoy – skinął głową i zatrzymał się obok nich, z rękoma zaplecionymi z tyłu. Kirk miał rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że nie trzyma w nich kolejnego bukietu. Bones nie dałby mu żyć, i tak jego seria żarcików na temat dzielnych Volcan ratujących zielonookich kapitanów rwała nieprzerwanym strumieniem. Nie, żeby Jim miał coś przeciwko podobnym prezentom od Spocka w najbliższej przyszłości, po prostu wolałby, ale ich przekazanie następowało na osobności.  
\- O, twój mąż tutaj jest. Doskonale, odwiezie cię na wózku do ciebie – stwierdził z przekąsem Bones, ale na twarzy miał złośliwy uśmieszek.  
Jim poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco.  
\- Nie rozumiem, skąd… - zaczął z uniesioną brwią Spock, ale nagle urwał. Chyba dotarło do niego znaczenie insynuacji, i wyraźnie pozieleniał na twarzy.  
\- Jesteście rozkoszni – stwierdził Bones, napawając się podwójną aurą skrępowania, wyraźnie w doskonałym nastroju – Pakuj Jima na wózek i zabieraj mi stąd tego marudę.  
Kiedy Spock ruszył, żeby pomóc Jimowi, ten w końcu odkrył, co Volcanin chował do tej pory za plecami:  
BALON!!! RÓŻOWY.  
\- …Możemy ruszać, panie Spock – powiedział Jim, rozkładając się na wózku i chwytając z rezygnacją sznurek balona.  
Bones wyglądał, jakby w życiu nie przydarzył mu się lepszy dzień. Jego śmiech odprowadził ich aż do turbowindy na końcu korytarza.

*

Na początku wszystko wydawało się zmierzać w dobrą stronę. Jim nadal spędzał większość swojego czasu odpoczywając i nudząc się, ale w jego kwaterach było mu raźniej, niż w surowym skrzydle szpitalnym.  
Trzecia noc w jego własnej kajucie była jednak dla Jima okropna. Jakby w jego mózgu coś nagle się odkorkowało i wlało ciemnym, gęstym strumieniem w jego umysł. Podejrzewał, że zmiana otoczenia mogła coś zdziałać, ale głównie sądził, że ostatecznie opuścił go długotrwały szok i otumanienie, które do tej pory zalegało w jego myślach niczym wieczny śnieg na szczycie wysokich gór. Zasypiał z trudnością, przewracając się wielokrotnie w wypoconej pościeli. Był piekielnie wyczerpany. Kiedy wreszcie udawało mu się odpływać, ciągle nawiedzał go ten sam koszmar…

_Wszystko wydarzyło się naraz._  
_Kiedy grupka załogi z Enterprise lądująca na do tej pory nieodkrytej planecie rozpierzchła się pod gradem strzał, Kirk miał tylko kilka sekund, żeby samemu też czmychnąć z pola rażenia. Rzucił się głową do przodu w fioletowy pył pokrywający powierzchnię planety, zrobił przewrót. Kolejne strzały świstały mu tuż obok ciała, ale nie miał czasu, żeby obejrzeć się na resztę załogi._  
_\- Odwrót! – krzyknął, z ulgą znajdując schronienie za czymś, co przypominało rozłożysty ziemski głaz, ale było bladoniebieskie i emanowało ciepłem. Trwał tam przykucnięty, ściskając w dłoni fazer, starając się wyjrzeć i rozeznać w sytuacji. Co prawda znajdowanie się w niebezpiecznym otoczeniu nie było dla niego niczym nowym, ale nagłość zdarzenia przyprawiła go o zimny pot na karku. Po kilku chwilach, zdających się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, dołączył do niego Spock. Jak zwykle z kamienną twarzą i wyraźnie cały i zdrowy, ale nieco zasapany._  
_\- Spock! – zawołał na jego widok, z przedwczesnej ulgi nieroztropnie ruszając w jego stronę i wystawiając głowę nad powierzchnię kamienia. Szybko schował ją, kiedy strzała odbiła się od skały centymetry od niego z głośnym stuknięciem._  
_\- Kapitanie – odparł stoicko Spock, jakby toczyli towarzyską rozmowę nad partią szachów, chociaż w ręce dzierżył fazer, a włosy miał potargane – Tubylcy wyraźnie nie są zachwyceni naszą wizytą._  
_\- Cóż za przenikliwa uwaga, panie Spock – odparł Kirk, teraz, kiedy już wiedział, że Spockowi nic nie jest jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojony losami reszty załogi. – Co z pozostałymi?_  
_\- Dwójka niewątpliwie nie żyje. Przykro mi, kapitanie – odparł, przenosząc ciężar ciała na drugą nogę – kulenie się w klęczki nie było najwygodniejszą pozycją, nawet dla Volcan – Więcej nie udało mi się stwierdzić, aczkolwiek istnieje 78.9% szansy, że pozostali również są martwi._  
_Kirka przez chwilę milczał, jego twarz pociemniała._  
_\- Dziękuję za wyczerpującą analizę, panie Spock. Powinniśmy upewnić się, czy ktokolwiek przeżył i uciekać stąd jak najprędzej – Jim już wyciągał swój komunikator i starał się złapać kontakt:_  
_\- Enterprise? Scotty!_  
_\- Logiczne założenie – odparł Spock, obserwując, jak jego przełożony szarpie się z urządzeniem, które wyraźnie nie działało - Widzę tylko jeden problem z tym rozumowaniem, kapitanie._  
_\- Jaki to problem? – spytał Jim, sapiąc z frustracji i starając się przywrócić komunikator do sprawności mało elegancką metodą walenia nim w głaz._  
_\- Biorąc pod uwagę, że mieszkańcy tej planety tak agresywnie napadli na nas w momencie naszego przybycia, naturalnym wnioskiem jest to, że ich nagłe przerwanie ataku to strategiczna decyzja._  
_Kirk dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że świsty strzał ucichły._  
_\- Więc logicznym założeniem będzie to, że znaleźliśmy się w pułapce – dokończył Spock ściszonym głosem, kiedy padły na nich cienie wysokich, przypominających morskie stworzenia tubylców._  
_Jim zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.  
  
  
_

W tym momencie do rzeczywistości wciągnął go z powrotem przenikliwy ból.  
Kirk obudził się z krzykiem na ustach.

*

Spocka w środku nocy obudziło przedziwne, intensywne przeczucie, że jest potrzebny. Otworzył oczy i wbił wzrok w zamknięte drzwi do łazienki, którą dzielili z Kirkiem. Dotarły do niego dźwięki cichego pociągania nosem i jeszcze cichszego szlochania dochodzące zza ściany. Szloch powtórzył się.  
Gdyby Spock był człowiekiem, najpewniej nawet nie usłyszałby niczego podejrzanego, ale volcański słuch pozwalał mu słyszeć zdecydowanie więcej.  
Usiadł powoli na łóżku, analizując sytuację. Logicznym było, że w pomieszczeniu obok może znajdować się tylko jego kapitan. Uczucie płynące z ich połączenia umysłów sugerowało też, że czuje się fatalnie. Spock wiedział, że Jim nienawidzi pokazywać się swojej załodze w chwilach słabości, ale z drugiej strony Spock nie był pierwszym lepszym członkiem załogi – był pierwszym oficerem. Piastowanie tego stanowiska wymagało od niego, aby zawsze był podporą dla swojego kapitana, nawet, jeśli kapitan będzie zachowywał się nieracjonalnie i odmawiał przyjęcia pomocy. Po tym szybkim ciągu myślowym Spock wstał bez zastanowienia i pewnym krokiem ruszył do łazienki.  
W środku paliło się tylko malutkie światełko nad jedną z umywalek. Cała reszta pomieszczenia zalana była w ciemności. Spock przez moment miał problem namierzyć Kirka, ale po chwili zauważył go skulonego pod jedną ze ścian.  
\- Kapitanie? – odezwał się Spock, zaskakująco jak na niego niepewnie.  
Jim uniósł głowę znad swoich kolan. Jego twarz znaczyły ślady łez, a rękaw długiej piżamy był cały mokry.  
\- Spock… - Kirk odchrząknął i wyprostował się nieco – Wybacz, że cię obudziłem. Byłem pewien, że zachowuję się cicho…  
\- Cicho, jak na człowieka, kapitanie – odparł Spock, klękając na płytkach przy nim – Czy powinienem wezwać doktora McCoya?  
\- Nie, nie, absolutnie nie… - wymamrotał w odpowiedzi, zerkając na oficera – Zaraz się ogarnę.  
Spock w swojej przydziałowej, bawełnianej piżamie z krótkim rękawkiem i długimi, miękkimi spodniami wyglądał bardzo niecodziennie i aż odrobinę nierealnie. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jednak w trzymaniu się prosto i wykonywaniu minimalnych gestów. Kirk poczuł się dziwnie rozczulony tym widokiem.  
\- Nalegam, doktor McCoy wypuścił cię przedwcześnie ze skrzydła szpitalnego tylko z powodu twojej stanowczej odmowy na pozostanie tam dłużej.  
\- I doskonale wiedziałem, co robię, panie Spock – odparł Kirk sztywno. Odchrząknął, a Spock dostrzegł, że po jego policzku spływa kolejna łza – Jestem kapitanem tego statku, gdyby moja załoga mnie takim widziała, z pewnością nie wpłynęło by to dobrze na ich morale.  
\- Istnieje taka możliwość, jego szansa to 81,3%. Pragnę jednak zaznaczyć, że nadal dochodzisz do siebie po wypadku. Logicznym jest dać organizmowi się zregenerować, zanim wróci się do pełnienia funkcji kierowniczych.  
\- Dzięki, Spock, ty zawsze wiesz, jak podnieść człowieka na duchu – Jim spróbował się podnieść, co wyszło mu nie najlepiej. Jego towarzysz bez słowa pomógł mu stanąć na nogach. Kiedy już Jim utrzymał się w pionie szybko puścił Spocka. Coś w jego dotyku zdawało się powodować uczucie podobne do małych wyładowań elektrycznych i Jim nie miał pojęcia, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Więź w jego głowie przesłoniła na chwilę jego myśli, jakby przesunęła się na przód jego świadomości – Ale nie wołaj Bonesa. Proszę.  
Spock skinął powoli głową. Jeśli sam też coś odczuł, nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
\- Jeśli takie jest twoje życzenie, kapitanie. Nalegam jednak, żeby chociaż odprowadzić cię do łóżka.  
Kirk miał zamiar chyba znów zaprotestować, ale popatrzył na zdecydowaną twarz przyjaciela, i uznał, że dalszy opór będzie bezcelowy. W głowie nadal dudniło mu po koszmarze, z którego się obudził. Miał wrażenie, że jego noga rwie tępym bólem, co nie miało żadnego sensu, bo Bones poskładał ją bezbłędnie, a potem wykonał na Jimie serię testów. Wszystko sugerowało, że kapitan powinien być już w pełni sił, a jednak tak nie było. Od kilku dni, noc co noc, budził się zlany zimnym potem, ze łzami w oczach i z tą cholerną nogą, bolącą niemiłosiernie.  
\- No dobrze. Daj mi chwilę.  
Kirk podszedł do umywalki, odkręcił kurek i przez chwilę patrzył na płynącą wodę, rozkojarzony, a potem wreszcie obmył ręce i twarz. Po namyśle ściągnął z siebie przepoconą koszulkę i ubrał inną, uprzednio wyciągając ją z szafki. Na więcej póki co zdecydowanie nie miał siły, ale było to lepsze, niż nic. Ruchy miał sztywne i nadal chciało mu się płakać. Powstrzymał się jednak, obciągnął na sobie świeżą koszulkę i skinął głową do Spocka. Ten chwycił go pewnie za ramię. Wrażenie mrowienia powróciło.  
\- Kapitanie – odezwał się Volcanin, kiedy szli powoli do jego kwater - Chciałbym wnieść, że przejawia pan symptomy, które ludzie uważają za definiujące dla PTSD.  
\- Tak, dziękuję za tę uwagę, sam bym tego nie zauważył – wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte zęby Kirk, ale zaraz złagodniał – Wybacz, Spock. Jestem po prostu cholernie zmęczony.  
Spock milczał, za co Kirk był mu wdzięczny. Paliło go przejmujące poczucie wstydu, chociaż wiedział, że Spock nie będzie go osądzał. Podświadomość jednak robiła swoje, i Kirk miał wrażenie, że jego wnętrzności palą się, ściśnięte uczuciem zażenowania nad samym sobą.  
Przeszli powoli przez łazienkę, Spock otworzył drzwi do pokoju Kirka. Tam usadził go na łóżku jak dziecko i popatrzył na niego uważnie. Jim czuł się jak pod skanerem medycznym Bonesa, ciemne spojrzenie Spocka było analizujące i uważne.  
Zaczęli mówić w tym samym momencie:  
\- Dziękuję, już sam..  
\- Kapitanie, czy…  
Umilkli obaj.  
\- Tak, panie Spock? – zapytał, oczekując kolejnego pytania o wezwanie Bonesa.  
\- Chciałbyś, żebym cię przytulił?  
Jim parsknął na absurdalność całej tej sytuacji, Spock zadający to pytanie z całkowita powagą i kamienną twarzą, w środku nocy, adresując go kapitanem.  
\- Czy powiedziałem coś nieodpowiedniego? – wyraźnie zaniepokoił się oficer, co Kirk uznał za histeryczne. Najwyraźniej zachowywał się tak żałośnie, że udało mu się wywołać uczucie zwątpienia u Vulcanina.  
-Według moich źródeł to ziemska czynność zwiększająca komfort i zapewniająca poczucie bezpieczeństwa u ludzi, ale jeśli wolałbyś cos innego, kapitanie...  
\- Nie, nie. - Jim pokręcił powoli głową i poklepał materac koło siebie. - To będzie w sam raz. Spock w odpowiedzi skinął głową, usiadł obok i sztywno rozłożył ramiona, pierwszy inicjując dotyk. Jimowi nie pozostawało nic innego, niż wychylić się do przodu i się w nich zatopić.  
Uczucie, jakie towarzyszy dotknięciu czegoś naelektryzowanego przebiegło przez jego ciało. Powiązanie umysłów, to dziwne zjawisko, o którym Kirk wiedział tak niewiele, poruszyło się w jego głowie gwałtownie jak żywa istota, migocząc jak złota nić, jakby wyrywając się do Spocka. Wziął głęboki oddech i skupił się na swoich zmysłach.  
Pierwszą rzeczą, na jaką zwrócił uwagę Kirk, było to, jak przyjemnie ciepły jest Spock. Oczywiście wiedział, w teorii, że temperatura ciała Volcan była wyższa od ludzkiej, ale jedną rzeczą było to wiedzieć, a co innego poczuć dookoła siebie. Drugą rzeczą, na którą zwrócił uwagę, był zapach. Spock pachniał jak nic, co Jim mógłby znać z Ziemi, a jednocześnie przecież tak znajomo... Ciepłe korzenne nuty, nieporównywalne z niczym występującym na Ziemi oraz ostrzejszy zapach przywodzący nieco na myśl cytrusy. Ten zapach towarzyszył im na mostku od początku misji pięcioletniej, i Kirk kojarzył go z kosmosem. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że od początku był to Spock. Spock, który nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie pośpieszył z uwagą:  
\- Przepraszam, kapitanie, moja temperatura ciała najpewniej jest dla ciebie nieprzyjemna. Ponadto nie mam doświadczenia z przytulaniem, więc podejrzewam, że moje działanie jest mało satysfakcjonujące. Mam jednak nadzieję, że udało mi się zainicjować u ciebie uczucie komfortu i…  
\- Och, cicho, Spock – szepnął Jim, tuż koło jego ucha. Potem odchrząknął, zaskoczony tonem własnego głosu – Wszystko jest w porządku.  
Po chwili rozłączyli się. Spock przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby czuł się bardzo niepewnie, prędko jednak zmienił wyraz twarzy na neutralną, a potem wstał.  
\- Kapitanie. Pora, żebym udał się do swoich kwater.  
\- Tak, oczywiście. Dziękuję, Spock.  
\- Logicznym było zapewnienie ci pomocy, kapita…  
\- Nazwij mnie kapitanem jeszcze raz, to cię trzepnę. Jest środek nocy, Spock, spokojnie…  
Spock przez chwilę zdawał się zastanawiać nad słowami Jima. Ostatecznie chyba doszedł do jakichś logicznych wniosków, bo dokończył:  
\- Logicznym było zapewnienie ci pomocy, Jim.  
\- W porządku. Idź, odpocznij. Zostało niewiele czasu do twojej porannej służby.  
\- Przypominam, że potrzebuję mniej snu, niż ty, Jim.  
\- Ale potrzebujesz go i tak – Kirk nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Spock odwleka moment, w którym wyjdzie z jego kwater. Westchnął. – Obiecuję, że rano stawię się u Bonesa.  
Na twarzy Spocka wykwitł ledwo zauważalny uśmiech.  
\- Doskonała decyzja. Dobranoc, Jim.  
\- Dobranoc.  
Kiedy za Spockiem zamknęły się drzwi, Kirk jeszcze długo nie mógł zasnąć. Noga nadal ćmiła bólem, ale łzy przestały płynąć i jego oddech nieco się ustabilizował. Postanowił nie spać już tej nocy, ale zawinął się w kołdrę, starając się uchwycić delikatny zapach, który pozostawił po sobie Spock.  
„Podejrzewam, że moje działanie jest mało satysfakcjonujące”, przedrzeźnił oficera w głowie. Czasami naprawdę kontekst przelatywał nad głową Spocka ze świstem niczym Enterprise na prędkości Warp 7. Jim mógłby dać wiele, żeby znów móc zatopić się w jego objęciach. Z tą myślą w końcu zasnął, kiedy pierwsza ranna zmiana zaczęła już dudnić krokami na korytarzu.

I śnił…

_O włóczni tubylców w swoim udzie, i bolało tak bardzo, że miał wrażenie, że połamią mu się jego zaciskane z całej siły zęby. O Spocku, który był jedyną bezpieczną przystanią w ich zimnej kryjówce._

*

\- Skonsultowałem się z Bonesem – oświadczył Jim, przesuwając swojego gońca po szachownicy. Spock uniósł brew. Kirk wyglądał na wyczerpanego, owinięty w jasny koc i przygarbiony, wyglądał, jakby stracił nieco ze swojego naturalnego blasku. Jednocześnie sprawiał wrażenie bardzo czujnego, rozglądał się przy najmniejszym szeleście dochodzącym z korytarza.  
\- Doskonałą decyzja, kapita… Jim.  
\- Chyba bardziej wystraszyłem Bonesa, niż siebie – stwierdził z cierpką miną, patrząc, jak Spock ogrywa go jednym sprawnym ruchem i odkłada gońca Jima na stół. Trudno było mu się skupić, miał wrażenie, jakby jego mózg unosił się w ciepłym budyniu – W każdym razie, mam się stawić do pokładowego psychiatry dzisiaj wieczorem.  
Spock skinął głową.  
\- Równie doskonała rada – wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie. Jim po namyśle poruszył swoim drugim gońcem i ściągnął skoczka Spocka z szachownicy. Ten uniósł brwi i zaczął powoli:  
\- Jim, chciałbym ci okazać swoje wsparcie w całej tej sytuacji. Nie jestem może specjalistą od ludzkiej psychiki, ale wiem, że wsparcie przyjaciół może być ci przydatne, i jeśli tylko będziesz mnie potrzebować, zrobię wszystko, aby móc ci pomóc.  
Jim spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem przemieszanym z zadowoleniem. Otwartość Spocka była bezprecedensowa i Jim wiedział, jak wiele go to kosztuje. Więź w jego umyśle zafalowała kolorami niczym rafa koralowa.  
\- Dziękuję, Spock – powiedział, i obaj wiedzieli dobrze, że nie chodzi mu tylko o tę partię szachów i o zdanie wypowiedziane przed chwilą. Zamilkli na chwilę obaj.  
\- Jest też jeszcze jedna sprawa… - zaczął Spock, nie patrząc na Jima, tylko na szachownicę.  
\- Ach. – Kirk poczuł, jak momentalnie zaczyna się pocić. – Faktycznie.  
\- Nasze połączenie umysłów, które zainicjowałem. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczysz mi inwazję prywatności, na którą sobie pozwoliłem.  
\- Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać, zrobiłeś to po to, żeby mnie uratować – odparł, czując się nieadekwatnie poirytowany. – Zresztą, nie jest to przecież wielki problem, po prostu dotknij znowu mojego czoła i rozdziel nas.  
Spock wyglądał na niespokojnego i zawahał się przez chwilę, zanim wyznał:  
\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Takie unie są przerywane wśród Volcan wyjątkowo rzadko i będziemy potrzebować do tego pomocy volcańskiego uzdrowiciela.  
Jim westchnął. Był tak cholernie zmęczony i poirytowany. To nie była rzecz jasna wina Spocka, w istocie Jim zawdzięczał mu swoje życie i nie powinien być dla niego takim burakiem. Już nie mówiąc o tym, co wydarzyło się poprzedniej nocy, kiedy Spock był dla niego niewysłowionym wsparciem, stabilnym, jak skała.  
\- W porządku, poczekamy po prostu trochę dłużej. Kiedy przewidywany jest nasz następny kurs na Vulcan?  
\- Obawiam się, że póki co nie przewidujemy w ogóle podróży w tamten kwadrant.  
Jim westchnął ponownie, tym razem głośniej i przeciągle. Poruszył się niespokojnie w fotelu.  
\- Dobra, to nadal da się rozwiązać, porozmawiam z dowództwem, powiem, na czym polega nasz problem i poproszę o zgodę na zmianę kursu.  
\- Istnieje ryzyko, że dowództwo może odsunąć cię od Misji Pięcioletniej, jeśli odkryją naszą… przypadłość, Jim. Rzecz jasna istnieje też możliwość, że podejmą taką decyzję, kiedy ktoś uważnie przestudiuje raporty Doktora McCoya na twój temat, ale tą rozmową zwróciłbyś większą uwagę.  
\- Ależ panie Spock, czyżbym słyszał jakąś sugestię łamania zasad Floty? – Kirk uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy tego dnia.  
\- Mówię tylko, jakie są moje logiczne przypuszczenia, kapitanie. – Spock nawet nie mrugnął.  
\- Innymi słowy, nasze umysły muszą być połączone, dopóki dowództwo nie zleci Enterprise misji na Volcanie.  
\- Obawiam się, że taki jest jedyny wniosek jaki przychodzi mi na myśl.  
\- Hmm… - Jim nie bardzo wiedział, co mógłby dodać. Sytuacja zdawała się być bez wyjścia. Zastukał palcami w oparcie fotela. Ich połączenie może trwać miesiącami, może i nawet kilka lat. Sama wizja takiej opcji nie wydawała się Jimowi okropna, ale z drugiej strony to nie on był w tej unii tym, który miał bogato rozwinięte zdolności umysłowe. Jako człowiek był jedynie zdolny do odbierania jej, nie był w stanie odpowiadać i generować. Jak w takim razie czuje się w całej tej sytuacji Spock?  
Kirk uniósł wzrok na Spocka, który przypatrywał mu się z wyrazem twarzy, który sugerował uprzejme zainteresowanie.  
\- Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, chętnie na nie odpowiem – powiedział, i Jim przyjął to zapewnienie z ulgą.  
\- Czy możesz czytać… Moje myśli? – spytał z ociąganiem.  
\- Jak zapewne wiesz, Jim, Volcanie są dotykowymi telepatami. Nie mogę odczytać tego, o czym myślisz, bez dotykania cię. U osoby z tak silnymi mentalnymi barierami, jak ty, nie mógłbym też zrobić tego bez twojej zgody.  
\- Więc co… - Kirk przez moment szukał odpowiednich słów – Jak odczuwasz nasze połączenie? Podejrzewam, że zupełnie inaczej, niż ja, w końcu nie jestem telepatą…  
\- Czuję twoją obecność – stwierdził Spock, unosząc w końcu wzrok znad szachownicy – Wyłapuję twoje ogólne stany emocjonalne. Więź nagli mnie, żebym się z tobą nie rozdzielał.  
\- Jim zamrugał, poruszony. Wiedział przecież, czego powinien się spodziewać u Spocka, w końcu sam przechodził przez coś podobnego, ale jedną rzeczą było podejrzewać, a drugą usłyszeć to z jego ust.  
\- W zasadzie niewiele więcej. Jak sam stwierdziłeś, nie jesteś telepatą, więc mój kontakt z tobą jest ograniczony, a i Volcanie rozwijają czasami swoje więzi przez lata. Niektóre pary są nawet w stanie komunikować się tylko za pomocą więzi. – Jim milczał, więc Spock kontynuował:  
\- Volcanie nawiązują zazwyczaj w ciągu życia kilka rodzajów połączeń umysłów: najpierw prosty rodzaj telepatii nawiązuje się pomiędzy dzieckiem, a jego rodzicami. Potem, kiedy ukończymy siedem lat, podczas uroczystości ślubowania przyszłego partnera, najczęściej wybranego przez rodziców, nawiązuje się płytki kontakt pomiędzy dwójką dzieci, pozwalający im poznać istotne fakty o sobie, który wzmacnia się, kiedy w dorosłym życiu owa dwójka zadecyduje o zaślubinach.  
Kirk skinął głową.  
\- Pamiętam, opowiedziałeś to mnie i Bonesowi chwilę przed tym, jak widowiskowo zerwaliśmy twoje zaręczyny.  
Spock puścił to mimo uszu.  
\- Więź nawiązana podczas uroczystości zaślubin jest najmocniejszą więzią, jaką znają Volcanie. Pozwala na nieprzerwany kontakt umysłów, niezależnie od tego, jak daleko w fizycznym sensie się znajdują. „Nigdy i zawsze, w dotyku oboje…”  
Spock najwyraźniej miał zamiar kontynuować swój kulturowy wywód, i jakkolwiek nie byłoby to ciekawe, Kirk miał pytanie:  
\- Czyli faktycznie jesteśmy małżeństwem w świetle volcańskiego prawa? Myślałem, że Bones się ze mnie nabija…  
Spock poruszył się niespokojnie, co zdarzało mu się niesłychanie rzadko, i nie umknęło to uwadze Jima.  
\- Doktor McCoy mówił prawdę.  
\- A… - Kirk skinął powoli głową – I nie przysporzy ci to żadnych kłopotów? Nie chciałbym być powodem, dla którego twoja reputacja na Volcanie ucierpi.  
Spock nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy, ale w jego głosie można było wyczuć małą nutkę goryczy:  
\- Jestem hybrydą Volcanina i człowieka, odrzuciłem przyjęcie do Volcańskiej Akademii Nauk i wybrałem Gwiezdną Flotę, zerwałem moje zaręczyny z T’Pring. Z pewnością nic nie jest w stanie zepsuć bardziej tego, co moi volcańscy pobratymcy o mnie myślą. Zwłaszcza nie jest w stanie zrobić tego przypadkowa więź z przystojnym i ambitnym kapitanem najszybszego statku w posiadaniu Zjednoczonej Federacji Planet.  
Kirk poczuł się jednocześnie zbity z tropu, mile połechtany i rozbawiony. Dodatkowo nie miał specjalnie jak zaprzeczyć logice Spocka, która była, jak zwykle, żelazna.  
\- Och, panie Spock… - uśmiechnął się, pochylając się do przodu, w jego stronę – Czuję się zaszczycony, będąc rzeczą, która nie jest w stanie popsuć bardziej twojej reputacji buntownika.  
Spock utkwił w nim uważne spojrzenie i oblizał wargi, wyraźnie chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale cokolwiek to było, utonęło w przeraźliwym hałasie syreny alarmowej. Żółty alarm.  
Spock zerwał się tak prędko, że zahaczył o stół biodrem i zrzucił z niego szachownicę. Kiedy misterna konstrukcja i figury w dwóch kolorach rozsypały się malowniczo po podłodze, Spock wyprostował się ja struna i oświadczył:  
\- Wybacz, kapitanie, ale jestem potrzebny na mostku. Dokończymy naszą partię kiedy indziej. Proszę, nie ruszaj się stąd.  
\- Tak, tak… - odparł z rezygnacją Jim, tak cicho, że Spock prawdopodobnie nawet go nie dosłyszał.  
Spock ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale zanim wyszedł krzyknął jeszcze:  
\- Wybacz mi rozrzucone szachy! Wrócę je zebrać!  
\- Nie jestem sparaliżowany, panie Spock! – odkrzyknął Jim, ale Spocka już nie było w pomieszczeniu.  
  
Serce Jima biło prędko w jego piersi. Czuł, jak wraz z oddalaniem się Spocka coś w jego mózgu rozwija się, a potem naciąga, prawie boleśnie.  
„Nigdy i zawsze, w dotyku oboje…”

**Author's Note:**

> To już koniec tego rozdziału :)
> 
> Jak zawsze, jeśli Ci się podobało, to zapraszam do zostawiania kudosków i komentarzy pod spodem.  
> Spotkamy się w kolejnym rozdziale, który powinien się ukazać za jakiś tydzień-dwa.
> 
> LLNP


End file.
